


Long Time No See

by SphericalDice



Series: Pokemon Ficlet n Drabble Adventures [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Drabble, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SphericalDice/pseuds/SphericalDice
Summary: Maybe we’ve finally discovered the secret to breeding shiny pokemon,,,I decided to touch up the Pokemon drabbles I’ve been doing in my free time and post them separately as I prefer the “series” format.
Relationships: Kouki | Lucas/Rougela | Jynx
Series: Pokemon Ficlet n Drabble Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099277
Kudos: 2





	Long Time No See

When Kouki finally paid his father a visit, the old man hardly recognised him. He donned a haggard, ill fitting flannel and sported unkempt stubble that’d make a Ghastly gag. If it weren’t for his signature red and blue beret, Kouki would’ve taken the young man at his doorstep for a complete stranger. 

His father’s mouth hung agape. “K-Kouki?”

“Hey old man. Long time no see.” Kouki slurred. The trainer wasn’t alone. Clinging to him was a rather smug looking Jynx wearing an unusual white gown and a necklace of cheap pearls. With her impressively long arms, she supported the trainer at her side, making sure he did not trip on the small set of steps. 

“Goodness gracious, where have you BEEN? You don’t answer your transceiver, you don’t send mail... Arceus, no one’s even SEEN you since Jun and Hikari tied the knot-“

Kouki cuts his father off before the sore subject of his formal rivals can be broached, “Hey, take it easy! It’s been smooth surfing for me n’ Diamond!” He emphasises the name as if it were a foreign word. “Well, until now. We need some money.”

Kouki’s Father adjusts his glasses clumsily as he scans his front yard for anyone else his son may have traveled with “‘Diamond’..?”

“Ah shit…” Kouki gives the rotund Pokemon at his side a deliberate squeeze, eliciting bashful cry from her. “How could I forget to introduce the missus? Dad, meet my woman, Diamond! 

“Jynx, Jyyynx!” Diamond recites her name confidently and extends a sizeable, violet hand to her father in law, but it remains un-shook, lingering in the cool air.

“Anyways” Kouki continues, ignoring his father’s obvious inquietude, “the water’s been off for a few weeks now and, heh, I’ll spare you the details but showering with Water Gun just won’t cut it anymore, you know-“ 

Kouki’s Father interjects “W-woman? You can’t possibly-” He pauses to collect himself. If he were to lose his temper right here, the neighbours might hear, even worse they might see... This! “Arceus if Nanakamado were to get word of this my reputation at the lab would be...Son couldn’t you at least call first?! What other lifestyle choices have you been hiding from me?! 

Suddenly, the scientist is interrupted by a faint sound that makes his blood run cold 

“Smoo?” From behind Jynx’s skirt peers a pale pink, platinum blond Smoochum.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe we’ve finally discovered the secret to breeding shiny pokemon,,,
> 
> I decided to touch up the Pokemon drabbles I’ve been doing in my free time and post them separately as I prefer the “series” format.


End file.
